


Super Paper Mario: The Jester's Revenge

by ThatFandomGirl



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Depression, Dimentio is an asshole, Kidnapping, Like always but what's new, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomGirl/pseuds/ThatFandomGirl
Summary: A normal walk turns to a cloudy and dark day for Luigi when an old villain appears. The same person takes the man in green and has plans for him. Will Mario and Co. save Luigi and stop the man or will the man's plans go through and take everything that Luigi loves away from him?





	1. Chapter 1: The Start of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story here! 
> 
> While reading please tell me anything you like, dislike, wishing could change, ect.
> 
> Now without anything else to say
> 
> Enjoy the story!

We all know who Luigi is. The green brother who is always there for Mario no matter what. However, he isn’t seen by anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe one or two Toads have given him praise for saving them and Mario, but everyone just sees Luigi as a shadow. The green plumber sighed while on one of his walks through the Kingdom. “I need a change of pace. I can’t keep being in my bro’s shadow forever.” “Ah ha ha and like a summer wind, I appear.” Luigi sigh, he knew that voice from anywhere. “Dimentio…what do you want?” Dimentio chuckled and tapped the top of Luigi’s cap. “Well my dear plumber, I was only taking a walk through the Kingdom, when I heard you say something about a change of pace. I would like to help.” Luigi quickly frowned. “If you think I would trust you after what you made me do then you must have lost your marbles!” “But Luigi, we both know how much you wish to be out of your brother’s shadow and have your own fame. Come on Luigi, I know you want to.” Dimentio had a smug grin showing on his face while holding out his hand. Luigi looked down at Dimentio’s hand. This was the same person who tricked him twice and almost destroyed every world just to make a “perfect” one. “No, I’m not trusting you again. I’m not falling into your evil and wicked mind games again!” Luigi walked away, but not hearing the chuckle and Dimentio snapping his fingers. Luigi went still as a floro sprout appeared on his head. “Ah ha ha, you aren’t getting away from me that easy. Now be a good little plumber and follow my plans to a T, okay?” Luigi quickly nodded, not wanting to get hurt by whatever the Jester was thinking. “Ah ha ha that’s a good helper, now I may not have the Chaos Heart anymore, but that doesn’t mean my plans have failed. Just you wait…I will finally have the world I truly wanted. And you will be the primary meal of this three-sided dinner of pain." Dimentio snapped his fingers as him and Luigi, both, teleported away from the kingdom. The only thing that proved that Luigi was there was the iconic green cap on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on:
> 
> https://thatonefandomwriter.deviantart.com/


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Rains from Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio talks about his plans for Luigi, while Luigi is locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of this book is finally here!
> 
> Funny my updates will not be like this. Just so you're warned.
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter

The Void, as dark as the color at the bottom of the ocean. Castle Jester brought some color into this dark hole, however it’s not a place you wouldn’t want to be trapped in. Luigi was locked up in Dimentio’s basement. A worried look was on his face. The Mushroom Kingdom, no every world was in trouble. “How did Dimentio come back to life? There isn’t a way unless…his dark magic helped him survive.” Luigi couldn’t believe it, once again, for the third time in his life, he was being used for some evil plot. Dimentio went all out this time to make sure that Luigi couldn’t leave, going as far as to take the man’s tools and chaining him up on the wall behind him. The man in green sighed. No way to warn Mario and the others about Dimentio’s return, he would have to hope that Mario and his friends were willing to fight again without the Pure Hearts and Tippi. Meanwhile, Dimentio was chucking to himself. “Ah ha ha, finally my plans are forming into place like a well-made ham sandwich. Now, all I have to do is get that pure heart out of Luigi. He probably does even know he’s a pure heart. That floro sprout will not be enough this time. I have to make sure this time he will never be free. He can’t help out that red plumber. I won’t allow it and I, Dimentio, pleaser of crowds, will get what I truly deserve. They say a perfect world can’t exist, I’ll show them that they are all wrong. Starting with the man in green.”


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of the Mushroom are worried about Luigi and Mario is having bad thoughts about what could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late, College things popped up and I had to edit somethings out in the story. 
> 
> But without further ado, On with the story

Dimentio walked down to the basement, just to see Luigi sleeping. However, seems like the man was having a nightmare due to all the shaking and crying. Dimentio looked at him with a pleased look. “Ah ha ha, Luigi you should know that a good dream doesn’t exist in the void. Now let’s start with turning you into nothing but a shell in that body of yours.” Meanwhile back in the Mushroom Kingdom, chaos was running throughout the towns. “Luigi is what!?” Yelled Peach. “Luigi has gone missing. We found his hat a few hours ago but not him.” Explained a Toad. Mario sat at the table with a worried look on his face. It’s not every day that his brother just disappears. Even Bowser showed up to see why everyone was worried. “Hmmm, that green ‘stache doesn’t know how to keep himself out of danger.” Mario glared at Bowser before sighing. Luigi disappearing the day before their birthday was shocking to him. Thoughts started to run through Mario’s head. ‘What if Luigi left because he felt like he wasn’t needed? What if some more significant threat than Bowser took him? What if….he’s dead.’ That last one made Mario’s face paled. What if Luigi was dead? “….Ario….Mario!” The man in red jumped a bit after hearing Peach’s voice. “Are you okay Mario?” She asked while Mario nodded. “I’m just worried, Princess.” “We know you are Mario. We all are even Bowser.” Bowser turned his head away, it may didn’t look like it but he was worried. “Just trust me, Mario, we will find him.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Everyone's fav./ most hated jester has returned and has big plans for Luigi
> 
> What are those plans?
> 
> As Dimentio himself would say, Ah ha ha remember that Curiosity Killed the Cat
> 
> Chao~


End file.
